Infatuation
by soundsoulryan
Summary: (Re-upload) Amaimon has a crush on Shima, and it's really bugging the hell out of him. So Mephisto and Rin decide to help. Yaoi, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, re-uploading this. I made some slight changes but I didn't want to mess with it too much. I was really happy with the first copy I had posted. **

**Anyways, enjoy this crack ship story about Shima and Amaimon. Because why not?**

_Infatuation_

The Earth King sat perched in Mephisto's office window, looking out over the campus. A lollypop was set between his lips, the sweet candy coating the insides of his mouth as it melted. He sighed and let the stick fall from his lips and land on the window cushion.

"Brother, I have a problem." He suddenly announced to Mephisto without turning his gaze from the window. Mephisto didn't even look up from his paper work as he replied,

"And what might that be?"

Amaimon got up from his crouching position and walked over to his older brothers desk, sitting on one of the corners. He pulled another piece of candy from his jacket pocket and began sucking away. Tapping his claw-like nails on the wooden surface, he asked,

"Well, you know our little brother's friend? The human with the pink hair?"

Mephisto looked up with a curious expression on his devilish face. "Renzo Shima? Indeed. Him and Rin are quite close. You could say he looks out for him from time to time."

"Ah, yes. Him. It's weird brother. Whenever I see him, I get a weird feeling in my stomach. Not the pleasant one I get when I eat candy; it's all bubbly and awkward. I don't like it." Amaimon explained. Mephisto couldn't help but grin slightly at the explanation provided by his demon brother. It sounded so familiar.

"Ah, I happen to know what you're feeling Amaimon. You have what the humans call a 'crush' on him. How adorable!" The purple haired male teased. His brother was seemingly oblivious to the jab however, as he responded calmly.

"You mean that thing Rin has on you? Or should I say had. Didn't you tell me that you were, oh I forget the word. Dating?"

This caused Mephisto to blush lightly, something he rarely did.

"Ah, yes. Dating happens when two people, demons including, share an emotional and physical bond of passion and mutual attraction. Both Rin and I seemed to have those types of feelings for each other, something that doesn't happen to us demons very often. So we just decided to try it." Mephisto explained as best he could. Even for a demon, a superior being that had been around for much longer than an average human, he still had trouble describing.

"But brother, I don't like these feelings. I can't seem to control them. And that only makes me more agitated." Amaimon whined, laying back on top of the paperwork Mephisto was busy working away at. The taller demon sighed.

"Would you like me and Rin to help you, dear brother?" He decided there was no reason he couldn't help his brother with his little crush; it would be an excellent source of amusement as well.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Amaimon sighed, seemingly upset at the assault his emotions were having on him.

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Rin's on his way here right now, and there's a very good chance Shima and the rest of his friends are with him." Mephisto dully informed him. What little color the Earth King had in his face drained upon hearing his brothers words.

"You mean he's coming here now?" He asked, astounded and seemingly terrified. Mephisto found it amusing how quickly his brother's emotions changed.

"Yes, I'm going on a walk with Rin for a while. I planned on taking him to the candy shop too if we have time. Would you like us to talk to Shima if we get the chance?" Mephisto asked sincerely. Seeing Amaimon so nervous and skiddish was something he didn't like to see, even if he found it a tad bit funny.

"N-No brother," He hissed, jumping down from the desk and landing next to him. The green haired demon stood straight up before looking his brother again, "I want to...observe him for a while. To see if these terrible feelings are still occurring in a few days."

"Just don't make yourself too obvious if you plan on stalking him." Mephisto stated simply, turning on his boot heels and heading for his office door. Amaimon trailed him, thinking about the conversation they had just had as a whole. The Earth King was very confused as to how he was going to sort this all out. It bugged him that he wasn't able to control such a seemingly simple aspect of his well-being.

Mephisto reached the door and pulled it open, stepping out into the open hallway. His brother followed close behind, lost in his thoughts. The True Cross principal turned to the side and noticed Rin walking down the hallway towards him; right on time. And, as fate would have it, Shima was walking with him. Amaimon noticed the pink haired exorcist and immediately dove behind a nearby trash can, completely obscuring his body from view of Rin and Shima. Mephisto shot him a sympathetic look before returning to his usual smirk. Straightening up and turning to the side, he began walking towards the pair of exorcists.

"Rin, Shima, good to see both of you!" He called as he approached them. It made the tall male happy to see how bright of a smile Rin got when he saw him. Mephisto had to be careful about being too affectionate; he wasn't aware that Shima knew about them.

"Good to see you too Mr. Pheles!" Shima replied, shooting Mephisto a wink and a small grin as he did. The latter didn't quite understand at first, but then it hit him: He _did _in fact know about himself and Rin. Keeping his composure however, he simply smiled back.

"Are you ready to go?" Rin asked suddenly, his excitement to spend some time with his boyfriend overwhelming him. The demon nodded in response and beckoned for him to follow.

"I'll talk to you later, Shima!" Rin called back to his friend. The pink haired teen nodded in response and began walking back to lunch.

Rin and Mephisto passed the trashcan Amaimon was hiding behind. Rin squawked in surprise and shouted, "What's this creep doing hiding behind a trash can!"

Mephisto quickly covered the half demon's mouth and ushered him out into a nearby stairwell. Once inside, he pulled his hand away, opening Rin's opportunity to ask questions.

"What is he doing! Was he stalking us?" The teen blurted out, his face twisted in confusion.

"Our brother has a little problem," Mephisto began, unsure as to how he was going to explain the situation, "Your little friend, Shima? Well, he has a slight crush on him." No point in sugar coating it.

Rins mouth hung open. He looked at Mephisto with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Y-You're kidding, right? Please for the love of god tell me you're kidding."

"This is no joke Rin. He's quite upset about it. I told him we could help."

Rin groaned in frustration, leaning himself back against the wall. "Why would you tell him that? What on earth could I do to help him?"

"That is precisely what I want to discuss on our little walk today: How we're going to help our little brother." Mephisto announced, his tone and words making it evident it was a statement. Rin nodded and headed for the stairs, but he was blocked by the taller figure standing before him.

"I have one last question, Rin. Have you told anyone about us?"

Rin stuttered, "U-Uh...Shima knows...but other than that, no." before dropping his gaze once again falling from Mephisto's.

"As I suspected. Do me a favor and don't tell _anyone_ else about us. It could be terribly awful for both of us if it got out we were together."

"Well, Shima kinda insisted. And I feel comfortable around him. Besides, he's going to need to get used to guys being together if we're going to be helping Amaimon..." Rin awkwardly chuckled.

"Fair enough. Just make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

Rin nodded once and the taller male stepped back, allowing him to pass. There were no more words spoken between the two as they walked down the long flights of stairs. However, once at the bottom, Mephisto began informing Rin of his plan. Even Rin had to admit, it was a pretty damn good one. And with some luck, they both figured it just might work.

**Aside from getting dumped on my ass today, it's been a pretty good week. I got so many nice PM's from people. Also, it snowed all day here and I haven't seen snow in like, two years. My Christmas break is relatively soon, so there's a higher possibility for more stories/chapters in the near future. **

**Anyways, what do you all think? Follow and favorite if you enjoyed this. More to come in the future. **

**-SSR**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Apologies for the overdue update. I had slight writers block. Talked it though with some friends and I just may have a solid outline of the story now. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Also, happy holidays wherever you are. Hope you have a safe time doing whatever you're doing.**

_Infatuation_

While Rin and Mephisto were out discussing the topic of Amaimon's little crush, Amaimon himself was busy observing said crush. He felt he was doing a pretty good job of making sure not to be noticed. Being a demon and all had it's perks; greater ability to climb and evade detection quickly, a quicker reaction time, and better senses all came in handy. Shima would occasionally turn around to see if the slight tapping sound he heard was his imagination, but every time Amaimon managed to avoid his sight.

The young exorcist had walked back to the lunch area and met up with Bon and the rest of his friends. Amaimon hid behind a far wall, his eyes focused on the pink haired figure walking back and forth, laughing and smiling as he talked with the group of young exorcists. God how he loved that laugh. It seemed to radiate all the way across the courtyard into his pointed ears. The Earth King blinked and sighed, sticking a piece of hard candy in his mouth. He wondered if Shima's lips tasted sweet.

With another sigh, he turned and began walking back to Mephisto's office. Both his brothers would be back from their "date" soon, and maybe he could find something to do when they did. He was also eager to hear if they had any good news regarding Shima, but he was starting to lose his hope on that completely. The teen seemed like a complete ladies man, as the humans put it. There was no way he could find interest in a man, right? Especially a demon like himself.

Mephisto opened his office door a few hours later to find Amaimon sprawled on the floor in front of his desk, laying in a pile of candy wrappers. Rin entered moments later and they both sighed in unison.

"What happened?" Rin asked as he walked over to the older demon. Amaimon groaned loudly, the lollipop stick he had in his mouth falling out as he did. He shuffled slightly in the pile of wrappers, a dead look in his eyes.

"Oh nothing, I just decided to follow the boy for a while. It was depressing. He has the sweetest laugh. And such a nice smile. He didn't even notice me..." Amaimon sighed and dug around in his coat pocket for another lollipop. Mephisto however, reached forward and snatched it before he could unwrap and begin eating it.

"No more candy for you." He stated, tossing the treat in the garbage. Amaimon gave his older brother a sad look before sinking back into the large mess of candy wrappers.

"First Shima ignores me, and now brother takes my candy."

"He didn't ignore you; he just never noticed you. Which is kindof your own fault..." Rin commented softly, trying not to further upset the Earth King. While the two were not incredibly fond of each other, Rin could relate to the situation he was currently in.

"Rin is correct. You made yourself hard to notice, thereby effectively eliminating any chance for him to notice you. Also, please, pick yourself out of that pile. I have something I want to share with you, but I'm not going to if you're just going to sit and feel sorry for yourself." Mephisto added rather harshly. Rin looked over and then back to Amaimon with a concerned look. However, the younger demon looked unaffected as he managed to stand up. After brushing a few candy wrappers from his shoulders, Amaimon turned to the two of them.

"Okay brothers, I'm ready to hear what this plan is." He stated with the dull look he always held in his eyes. Mephisto looked at Rin, that devilish grin back in his eyes. Rin couldn't help but smirk back.

"Well Amaimon, it requires all of us to work together. And patience. But, both of us agree that it has a high chance of succeeding." Mephisto explained, taking a seat behind his desk, Rin by his side.

"I don't care what it requires. Just tell me, I'll do anything." Amaimon whined, leaning over the desk and practically laying on it.

"Well, first, Rin is going to talk to Shima. Meanwhile, you and I will be heading to the candy store..."

The next day, Rin walked to class alone. Yukio was out on a mission, Shiemi had left early, and Konekomaru, Bon, and most importantly Shima, were walking together. This gave the young half demon lots of time to think about what he would say to Shima. It was important that, as Mephisto put it, he "Plant the idea of male attraction" in Shima's mind. Rin knew this wouldn't be easy. Shima was, well, Shima. It was pretty obvious that he was into girls. But Rin had thought of some things to say that could possible make the pink haired exorcist think in a different way.

He made it the classroom to find all his classmates waiting. Instead of muttering his usual excuse, he simply took his seat and focused his attention to what his teacher was saying. The others looked at him, surprised he didn't try to make an excuse before returning their eyes to the lesson.

As always for Rin, class went slowly. It didn't help he couldn't stop thinking about how and what Shima would say. He didn't plan on coming out and saying something like, "My demon half brother likes you" as that would certainly scare Shima away for good, but he was going to drop a few hints here and there.

When class was over, he took his time gathering some papers and materials. Thankfully, he noticed Shima was also running a little late. The perfect opportunity.

Hurriedly, Rin shoved the rest of his things into his bag, slung it over his shoulder along with his sword, and ran over to help Shima with his things. The other looked slightly surprised, but grateful at the same time.

"Thanks dude!" He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and beginning to head for the classroom door. It was lunch time, and seemingly everyone was starving. Rin followed, replying that it was no big deal, and began to make small talk with him. Asking how school was, how his brothers were doing, etc. He couldn't seem to find a way to say any of the things Mephisto had suggested, and he began to panic. Then, miraculously, Shima provided it for him.

"So, er, a, how're you and Sir Pheles?" He asked, a uncertainty in his tone. Rin decided now was his best shot.

"Oh, we're just fine. At least I think so."

Shima nodded and continued walking.

"What about you? Any ladies you have your eyes on?" Rin asked with a playful nudge. Shima nudged back and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm having no luck in that area recently. There're just no girls that...interest me." Shima admitted, shrugging and sighing a little. Rin took a deep breath.

"You could always try guys..." He suggested casually, trying not to sound nervous. Shima looked over at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Was that a serious suggestion?"

"Well, sure. I mean, girls and guys aren't so different really. I know it seems like it, but we're not. There's a lot of similarities actually." Rin replied, trying as best he could to sound casual yet convincing. Before Shima could reply, Rin interjected,

"I mean c'mon. You can't tell me you've _never_ had _some _kind of romantic thoughts towards another guy. It's natural really."

Shima was caught on that one. He was suddenly in an uncomfortable situation and he wasn't really sure what to say or do.

"A-Are you trying to tell me you like me Okumura?" He asked nervously, looking seriously at his friend. Rin quickly shook his head.

"No! No! Not at all! I'm this Mephisto and all...I'm just saying is all...it helps to have an open mind about _everything_ if you can."

Shima shrugged and stopped walking. The courtyard was only a few meters away from them now, and he didn't want any of their friends hearing the conversation, mostly for Rin's sake. It wasn't like he had a problem with Rin being gay, or even gay people in general. It's just, he wasn't sure how the others would react if they found out. Plus, he wanted to stop talking about the possibility of being gay.

"We should probably not talk about this now. Wouldn't want the others to hear, hm?" Shima nodded in the direction of the others. They seemingly were oblivious to their presence, but neither exorcist wanted to take the chance.

"Yeah, alright. Sorry if I was being...pushy. I'll just catch up with you later." Rin sighed and turned to leave, his head hanging rather low.

"Wait, you aren't going to eat?" Shima called to him, confused. Had he walked all this way...just to talk to him?

"Nah, I have to go meet with someone." Rin yelled back without looking over his shoulder.

Shima, confused and concerned, turned the other way and went to meet his friends.

Rin returned to Mephisto's office, a defeated look on his face. The latter had been laying back with his booted feet on his desk, reading a volume of manga and eating a cup of instant noodles. He looked up at Rin leaning in the doorway and asked,

"How did it go?"

Rin shrugged and slumped over onto the large plush couch.

"I mean, it didn't go _bad_. I just wouldn't call it a success..." Rin looked around, unable to spot Amaimon anywhere.

"Where's Amaimon?"

"He went out to find the candy shop he wants to be locked in. He said that if he was going to be locked in there for an unknown amount of time with Shima, there might as well be good candy there." Mephisto replied with a grin. Rin couldn't help but grin back as he was reminded of the next part of the plan was. Although, he couldn't help but think back to how Shima and his conversation had gone. Had he done enough?

Mephisto, sensing the amount of Rin's self-doubt, took a seat next to him.

"I'm sure you did just fine, Rin." He offered, only earning a sideways glance and shrug in response.

"He didn't seem to enthusiastic about the idea of liking a guy." Rin informed the older demon. The two were silent for a few moments. However, it was Rin who suddenly blurted,

"I don't think it's going to work, Mephisto. And I mean, I know it's not my fault and all. And I don't even know why I want to help so much. Amaimon is kindof a dick to me. But I just, can relate to his situation I guess? I dunno..."

"He didn't want me to tell you this, but Amaimon really does appreciate how hard you're trying for him. He still loves to mess with you though and I doubt that will ever really stop. But I just thought you'd like to know that your efforts aren't in vain." Mephisto wrapped his arm around the shorter male next to him and kissed his forehead.

The sweet moment was interrupted by Amaimon barging into the room, his arms full of new candy.

"Brothers! I found the shop I want to be locked in! It has all kinds of flavors of lollipops I've never seen before! And chocolate and cotton candy and so much more!" He exclaimed cheerily. The two simply chuckled and nodded.

"Alright then. Rin, when do you think would be a good time to get everyone together?" Mephisto asked, standing up to help Amaimon with his candy.

The half demon took a moment to consider. Yukio would most likely be gone into the weekend, which was only a few days from today. Shima never _seemed _to have plans on the weekend, although he would need to double check that.

"I'd say Friday night works alright. I'll need to talk to everyone else but it'll most likely work." He replied, sounding a little more confident with each word. Even though he wouldn't admit it, the kiss from Mephisto and the thoughtful words made him feel much better.

"Then it's settled. Friday night." Mephisto nodded, shooting Amaimon and Rin a signature grin before returning to his desk, content on figuring out all of the little details until then. There was so much more they had to do...

**Couldn't figure out how I wanted to end that so it just kindof...ended. **

**Anyways, have a happy new years. Hope the next year can be better than the last one for all of us!**

**Next chapter coming soon (hopefully).**

**-SSR**


End file.
